


orange silence

by lostraven



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, sleepy leokasas part two, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostraven/pseuds/lostraven
Summary: Tsukasa finds Leo asleep at school.





	orange silence

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i am alive. you can consider this as a late tsukasa birthday fic, happy birthday my precious sun

Tsukasa didn't know what was worse - leaving the practice room to look for Leo or staying to hear Izumi voicing his complaints about their king in a very angry manner.   
He opted for the first option. After all, it wouldn’t make sense to start practice without him, since they would start with a completely new choreography which required every member to be present.  
Really, Leader was hopeless. He really didn't want to take much time to find him, but Tsukasa had left the practice room for some time already and no signs of him. The only clue he had was that Keito had seen him earlier at school, but there was no guarantee he hadn't left in the meantime.   
Hasumi-senpai. Maybe he could check the archery ground. Leo didn't often show up for club activities, but it was worth a try, given that he had already checked most places.  
Tsukasa opened the door slowly. Club activities usually didn't start that early, but he didn't want to risk disrupting anyone's concentration regardless.   
The space was silent. He let out a quiet sigh. Leo definitely wasn't a silent person, so he obviously couldn't be there.   
He was about to close back the door when he spotted something by the corner of his eye, near the wall, which startled him.  
Tsukasa couldn't believe.  
He entered the room quietly. Leaning against the wall, asleep, head tilted to the side and lips slightly parted, was nobody but his unit leader.  
Tsukasa wanted to be angry. He couldn't believe Leo had been there, carelessly sleeping all along while the rest of Knights waited for him to show up for practice.  
But, for some reason, he couldn't avoid a soft smile coming to his lips at such a peaceful sight, warmth seeming to spread through his chest.   
It was something so unusual, strange. Leo was such a loud, eccentric, frustrating individual. Rare were the times he let go of that facade of him, the facade of a free genius nobody could understand, which made Tsukasa inevitably curious about him. More curious than he would ever like to admit to himself.   
He knew would be extremely difficult, but still, Tsukasa wanted to be the one to understand him.  
He kneeled down in front of him and reached his arm to shake his shoulder to wake him up, but stopped midway.   
He found himself wanting to stare at him for a little longer. As if some unknown force were controlling him, he was unable look away. The older boy's expression looked so peaceful, chest going up and down with his regular breath, his features soft, hair falling to the side and partly covering his eyes.  
Tsukasa must admit, he didn't dislike that side of him.  
He wondered why he had fallen asleep there, at school. Forcing himself to look away, he spotted some colored markers next to him, as well as a few scribbled sheets of paper, full of musical notes. Maybe he had for once wasted all his energy and gotten tired, like a little child. Maybe he hadn't been getting enough sleep. Tsukasa remembered Sena-senpai telling him Leo would often wander around the streets until late night, many times stopping by his house.   
Starting to feel weird staring and wondering about him like that, he felt his cheeks and ears heat up.  
His eyes turned to his face once more, this time focusing on his soft-looking, parted lips, temptation suddenly starting to take him over.  
There's no way he would do that, he told himself, feeling his face grow even hotter. First, Leader was not some kind of fairytale sleeping princess that needed to be woken up by a valiant knight. Second, he definitely didn't see him in such a way that he would want to kiss him, did he? Besides, the situation would become extremely embarrassing and awkward if the other ended up waking up.  
The afternoon sun filled the archery ground, illuminating both of them with orange tones.   
He looked around to be sure they were alone. He felt a soft, warm breeze fluttering his hair, coming from the outside.  
Carefully, he moved his head closer to Leo's face, making sure not to make any sudden moves that would interrupt his sleep.  
Hesitantly, he brushed his lips against Leo's ever so slightly, and, finding himself too scared to go further, he pulled away almost too suddenly, covering his mouth with his hand. He stood up as quickly as he could, taking a deep breath. He scolded himself. That had been a terrible idea.  
His heart was beating faster and he had a funny feeling in his stomach. Maybe he was a little bit in love with Leo, after all. Just maybe, and just a little bit.   
It wasn't the time to be thinking about that, though. The other three were still waiting for him to come back with him, and he couldn't afford to lose any more of their precious practice time with something silly like that. Turning to approach, Tsukasa called for him.  
"Leader."  
Leo shifted his position a bit before opening his eyes lazily.   
"What is it?"  
Tsukasa studied his expression. He had likely not noticed anything, thankfully. He didn't need to worry, he concluded. His ears still felt hot and his heart was still loudly thumping inside his chest, why was he such a fool when it came to Leo?  
"What do you think you are doing in here, sleeping without a care in any place? We were all waiting for you to show up for practice and you were here? I thought Ritsu-senpai was the one who did not mind sleeping anywhere, but it seems it's you both now?! There's a limit for how irresponsible you can be!" Tsukasa scolded him. Now that he was awake, he started to feel angry as he should. Dealing with Leo Tsukinaga was so frustrating.   
He watched as the other got up calmly, probably still half-asleep.  
"Are you not going to say anything? Honestly--", his voice faded as he saw the older approaching him and grabbing his shoulders, before pressing their lips together.   
It didn't last long - Leo pulled away almost before Tsukasa had time to realize what had just happened.  
"Next time you want to kiss me, wake me up first. I have a very light sleep, but it would be a shame if I still missed it for some reason, Suo~", Leo smirked, his cheeks slightly red, before letting out a loud, cheerful laugh and letting go of his shoulders. He left, leaving Tsukasa behind.  
Tsukasa stood there for a few more minutes, unable to think straight, _after all he hadn't been that silent, Leader had just kissed him, God, his heart was beating so fast_ , until he came to the realization that he probably should run to catch and drag Leo to practice.  
He would have time to scold him for that later.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus if you consider this a kind of sequel for my other leokasa oneshot


End file.
